


Keepsakes

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Stabbing, Well - Freeform, best boi - Freeform, he does his own thing, he just wants to stab certain people, is that so bad?, it is if you're not one of those people, michael is a curious boi, obsessive boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Michael gets a bit obsessive over certain survivors, but the others? He couldn't care less.





	1. Jake

**Author's Note:**

> best boi

If he was a bragging man, he would say he’s done well this trial.  

Instead, Michael stood with his hand around the saboteur’s throat, taking a just a tiny bit of time to savor the ragged gasps before he would plunge he knife into the softness of his stomach.  

There was always satisfaction that came from killing the final survivor.  

The way they gasped and clawed at his hands brought back sweet memories of Judith- the way she screamed, the way she cried... All while The Entity purred its constant praise in his ear. It was almost enough to make him feel alive again.

Therefore, he never really understood the other killers' griping around the campfire. 

It was so  _easy_ to kill all the survivors.  

It was so  _easy_  to keep the entity  ** _pleased_** _._  

This made it even more confusing when the world blurred around him and the final survivor, depositing them both at the killer’s campfire.  

To say the other killers were surprised was an understatement. Michael didn’t care enough to be phased. 

The saboteur was absolutely shocked as well, but Michael wasn't about to be robbed of the satisfaction of his kill. He squeezed the whimpering man’s throat tighter as he drove the knife through his gut, drawing a swear from The Doctor as he moved out of the way of the blood splatter.  

The Trapper stood quickly as the survivor was carelessly tossed aside, slipping a surprised ‘Fuck!’ of his own while Michael stalked towards his personal Haddonfield.  

The boy gasped as he continued to bleed out, a trembling hand pressing to the wound that stung far more than when the Entity would immediately snuff his soul. The Trapper looked down at the bleeding boy and the retreating form of Michael, sighing heavily as the fog encased the fading man.  

Michael rolled his eyes as the fog thickened, ignoring the Trapper's obvious annoyance. Why would he linger about while the survivor who took down his hooks died? He wasn't even one of the  _interesting_ ones-  

Annoying, yes.  

But not  _interesting_.  

He wasn't the sleepy one who would fall asleep on his shoulder between being picked up and being taken to the hook. He wasn’t the Asian girl who spat curses and words he couldn’t understand at him whenever she was struggling against The Entity for her life.  

He wasn’t Boo and her shards of glass. 

Therefore, he truly didn’t care enough to watch the blood pool beneath that familiar green jacket, or to watch the spark of life fade from his eyes.  

Perhaps one day The Entity would gift him a survivor worth keeping.  


	2. Feng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sees Feng in a trial and his obsession takes hold.

When dark hair disappeared around the bush, Michael felt his shoulders tense in time with the sudden intrusion of a single thought.

Three little words, echoing throughout his very being.

_It is her._

And like that, the hunt was on. 

He followed her through windows, through yards, all over the recreation of Haddonfield. Every second he wasn't slashing an unfortunate soul that happened to appear between him and his obsession, he was following the sweet scent of her wherever she went. 

Catching her was almost as delightful as her frustrated scream, or the way she flailed against his hold.

Hanging her on a hook for the Entity gave him an imperceptible tremble down his spine, and he didn't hide his breathing as he tilted his head slightly. 

One step backward, and the yelling began in full. 

Michael couldn't understand most of the words, but she was yelling something about camping and 'getting good'.

He smirked under his mask, continuing to back away and watching her from across the street. 

She was unhooked, and Michael could feel his heart pound as the chase began anew. 

Three dead survivors and two more gens later, he had her crawling away with blood oozing from her sides. He lifted her easily, listening to more venom drip from her lips as the hook pierced her for the third and final time. 

As the Entity's claws came down around her, she screamed a final 'Fuck You!' as a thick black appendage pierced her stomach. 

He watched her head loll, suddenly unsupported by her muscles as she exhaled her last breath. 

It was a soft sigh, so similar to Judith's in its very nature, and _every bit_ as sweet.

Her clenched fists loosened to swing carelessly by her side as her body jostled.

Her blood dripped down her legs, staining the pale expanses with her very lifeblood. 

Michael couldn't help but smile under the mask as the Entity followed her blood to dissolve her body. The darkness overtook her quickly, but watchful blue eyes didn't miss a second of the embers crawling over her slim frame. 

And with a resounding boom, she was gone. 

He was alone again, just like he was at the asylum.

Then he was gone as well, his own exhale outlasting him by a single second. 


	3. Quentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is my favorite. 
> 
> Quentin always dies last when I play Michael.

He knew enough about sleeping disorders to know that Quentin was not an insomniac. 

He had heard Loomis rant to nurses about medications and conditions enough to have more than a base understanding. 

Insomnia?  _No_.

This boy didn't _want_ to sleep. 

Judging by the killer that joined him in the realm, Michael assumed that the harassment that Freddy callously bragged about at the fire didn't stop outside of trials. 

This boy was a haunted, tormented soul-and something about that interested Michael. 

Perhaps it was how gentle the tired teen had remained through the Entity's tormenting- even while struggling to escape his grasp, he never drove his knees into Michael's diaphragm or planted his fists between the sensitive area between his shoulder blades like the others. 

In fact, whenever he was grabbed, he often opted to take a power nap as he was carried to a hook. 

Perhaps it was because Freddy could not interfere during another's trial?

Perhaps it was because he was so tired he physically couldn't stay awake if he wasn't moving?

Perhaps it was because he knew he would never escape Michael's grasp, and hoped that cooperation would eventually lead to mercy?

Whatever the reason, Michael took some time to watch trembling fingers desperately work on the last generator separating himself and the runner girl from surviving this match. 

He was nervously glancing towards the aura of the girl, waiting for her to be lifted by Michael- surely he was still over there, right? Watching her bleed before lifting her to hang? 

Michael stepped closer as the boy's head lolled forward, bumping against the gen as bloody fingers dropped the wire in their grasp. 

The gen blew up in his face- so _close_ to being finished too- and Michael knelt directly behind him. 

Quentin jolted awake with the explosion, gasping as he forced himself to shift back. 

He huffed quietly as he leant back against Michael's chest, and swallowed hard as two large hands framed his head to press against the gen. 

His knife gleamed in his fist, and Quentin sighed quietly. "Hi Michael."

Such a sweet boy.

He didn't bother struggling as Michael kept him pinned, focusing instead on his breathing as Meg bled out on the ground. 

Michael stood slowly, sliding an arm around the teen's waist and hoisting him onto his shoulders. 

Quentin laughed breathlessly in Michael's ear, pillowing his head on his arms. "Take me to the basement? I won't struggle."

He was limp within seconds, breathing steadily as Michael outright strolled through the MacMillan estate.

He took the long way around, slowly walking down the stairs to the basement before hesitating. 

He turned to the small alcove, thinking for only a moment before sitting on the chest nestled against the wall. Quentin's head was limp against his shoulder, and Michael's grasp slightly tightened as memories of his Boo flashed through his mind. 

The Entity would not punish him for a slight delay- he wasn't ineffective like the others. 

Besides, the teen would die in the end, like all the others-

 _A_ _fter_ Michael was done watching him sleep.

The Trapper complained of the young man's newfound effectiveness after his next trial. 

Michael couldn't help but grin. 

The sleepy one was _utterly_ **_fascinating_**. 


	4. Laurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some fun survivors I had playing as Michael. Except Laurie was an Adam. 
> 
> Props for throwing a pebble directly at Myers' face Adam.  
> (literally right at my face. I laughed so hard and moonwalked out of there.)

His Boo.

His beautiful little sister. 

So close, yet so far away.

But every bit as feisty as their sister and their mother.

All of Judith's attitude (without the hateful edge to everyone around her) and all of their mother's beauty combining into the perfect young lady. 

Michael always adored their trials together- this one was an accumulation of all the greatest things. It made a grin plaster to his face like when the old nurse would slip him Halloween candy.

Who was in his trial again?

He knew the botanist was lurking about, but she stayed out of the way. 

His little viper had already spat her venom once, taunting him from down the road. 

His power napper had dipped into his home to work on the gen and hadn't come back out- probably asleep halfway through it.

His dear sister was running full speed ahead of him, vaulting over that damn pallet for the eighth time. 

She stopped- like the cheeky shit she was- leaning against the police car and crossing her ankles and leaning her head on her hand. Mother would be so amused with her antics. He wondered what father would have thought of Boo now. 

He would probably try to chastise her into being a proper young lady- as he had with Judith- but deep down he would be amused too.

Michael chased Laurie through three more loops before she tasted the hook. 

His sleepy boy was indeed asleep beside the gen, and Michael decided to leave him. Just for a while. _Just_ to spite that braggart at the campfire- he always complained when Quentin seemed well rested, and Michael knew it meant that he couldn't harass the dream walker as much as the glorified fish stick would like. Besides, his team would chastise him later for his lack of attention. 

Botanist, Viper, Laurie all met the hook once more before Quentin got a rather rude awakening from the viper girl.

Together, they finally got the gen done.

When he vaulted the window, his landing was certainly not balanced. Michael greatly enjoyed watching him fall on his ass to the sound of the asian's laughter and taunt of 'noob!'. Laurie rolled her eyes from across the street. 

Yes, Michael knew she was back there. It was impossible to ignore the pink panther theme for too long. 

Quentin couldn't help his laughter as Feng vaulted off the roof of the porch, only for Michael himself to step out from behind the bush. The antics continued as he carried her to the road. 

She met her second hook. He left quickly, even though he knew the sleepy one was following close behind. A glance back confirmed he was healing her up behind a nearby bush. 

The botanist was found near the killer shack, far away from her other teammates. She died on her next hook, unable to be saved with the distance and Michael's interference. 

He wanted a trial with  _his_ survivors, and she was a nuisance at best. 

Now it was just him and his favorites on his territory. 

Absolutely perfect.

Michael was trying to decide who to go after next when Quentin rounded the corner and ran right into him. 

The surprised squeak was admittedly cute, as was the mindless exclamation of 'oh fuck!' just after- but he was still downed and hooked. 

Laurie saved him and earned her second hook in return. 

His Viper was pulled off a gen after he was able to surprise her, carrying her back around the corner and letting her die in the street. 

Third favorite down, two to go.

He honestly couldn't choose which one he liked more of the two. 

His sister was a spitfire that reminded him of better times, but his napper was a strange oasis of tranquility in a world of chaos. 

He was also the only one that would regularly talk to Michael without cursing at him.

Last time it was a round of questioning on if he had something called 'Doritos'. 

Michael assumed it was a food. Quentin liked to talk about food. 

Food and colors.

That's when Laurie decided to be a pest and throw a pebble at him- a  _pebble! Rude!-_ but was downed after a short chase. She died across the street from where his viper died. 

For the life of him, he couldn't find Quentin after that.

Round and around Haddonfield he went, searching for his little sleeper. 

Then a noise notification from the Entity alerted him to something in his basement, 

His head tilted, but he went downstairs promptly. 

Quentin was asleep on the chest. 

With three crows above his head. 

He had  _probably_ come down here as soon as Laurie died to be a smartass, but wound up sleeping instead.

Michael tilted his head up to the Entity, his shoulders shaking in quiet laugher as he scooped his survivor into his arms for another pre-hook nap. 

He had to say he was in a pretty good mood now. 

If Quentin happened to lose a lock of hair, that's what he got for napping in the basement again. 

He wished the Entity would accept it as an offering to bring Quentin into his matches, but it wouldn't.

At least his hair always smelled nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chap doesnt fit with the others, but damnit i want a cute happy michael enjoying his trial bite me.


End file.
